


When You Least Expect It

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Food, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon, Online Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: Felicity goes on an online date in hopes of finding love.





	When You Least Expect It

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission for the prompt: Unexpected Discovery for the Olicity Hiatus Fic-a-thon organized by @thebookjumper.
> 
> Thanks to @almondblossomme for proofing! Thanks to @pleasantfanandstudent for the AMAZING edit!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are the property of Arrow.

 

 

Felicity looked down at the time on her phone. She REALLY didn’t want to go. But he could be the one, she reminded herself.

 

Ever since she was a little girl she had been a hopeless romantic. It really didn’t fit with the other aspects of her personality but a romantic was what she was. She loved watching people fall in love, in real life, in movies and especially in books. It just brought her so much happy.

 

Romance in her own life, had never quite happened. Sure, she had dates and boyfriends but she’d never been in love - yet, she reminded herself. She had never been in love YET. Today could be the day and that was why despite being exhausted and wishing she could go home put on comfy clothes, drink wine and continue with her marathon watching of _The 100_ , she was going to meet Kyle.

 

Kyle had seemed like a nice guy in the messages they had exchanged online, they liked similar things and he looked cute in his pictures. There was no reason to not give this man a shot.

 

Most of her friends were happily married and Felicity was happy for them. But the smug marrieds as Bridget Jones’ called them, always blamed her for being single. They said she was too focused on her career and she never gave men a chance. And yes, she was focused on her career, she loved her work but they had no idea how many first dates she’d been on in the last two years and she didn’t want to think about it.

 

She shut down her computer and grabbed her bag. She’d worn a pretty pink dress with her date in mind so she didn’t need to go home and change. She sent Kyle a message saying she was on her way and he wrote back that he couldn’t wait to meet her.

 

******

 

Felicity was seated on the subway when she saw a man get on who had obviously just come from the gym. She could tell by looking at him that it was a regular thing. She really did try not to stare but his shirt was plastered to his abs and she counted not six but eight. Damn.

 

She had never really been into buff men but there was something about this man, she tried to casually look up to see his face - and he just got better. Chiseled jaw, with just the right amount of scruff. Piercing blue eyes and that hair. Honestly, Felicity never knew hair could be sexy but this man - had long sexy hair. She actually thought it would be lovely to run her hands through his hair.

 

Oh my goodness, where were these thought coming from? She was on her way to a date! She should be thinking about Kyle and all his positive attributes. Kyle was cute.

 

The man who was making his way to her area of the train would never be described as cute. He stopped in front of where she was sitting and held onto the rail above her. She tried to nonchalantly watch as he took his water bottle out of his bag, Felicity really couldn’t help herself. And just as he finished taking a drink of water the train jolting and he ending up dumping water all over her.

 

Felicity was so shocked she didn’t know what to say. She thought to the universe did I really need to be cooled down that way just for looking at him??

 

“I’m so sorry. Really I didn’t mean…”

 

Oh My God. And he even had a sexy gravelly voice. This man was going to be the death of her.

 

“No need to apologize. I know it was an accident and it’s just water it will dry.” Felicity looked up at him from her seat.

 

And it was at that moment she smiled and she saw his dimples for the first time - maybe he could be called cute after all.

 

The subway stopped and the man turned to leave, not before again turning back to say “Sorry.”

 

*****

 

As Oliver got off the train and began walking toward the stairs to the street he couldn’t help but think he’d done it again.

 

He saw this amazing beautiful woman and thought maybe she was checking him out, he wasn’t completely sure and just as he was building up the courage to say something - he spilled his water on her!

 

Real slick moves! He had recently opened his own restaurant. A dream he’d had since finishing culinary school so dating had been put on the backburner much to his mother’s chagrin.  He promised her it was only temporary.

 

But honestly, he hadn’t been looking. Until he saw the woman on the subway car. There was just something about her. And then he ruined her dress.

 

He tried to brush the thought away. He needed get home and shower before heading into work. Most of the prep was done. He just went to the gym on his lunch break. He was grateful to have such great staff that he could take a lunch break.

 

*****

 

Felicity realized looking down at her dress that it wasn’t just a little bit of water and would not just dry. She stayed on the train until her apartment stop, got off and sent Kyle a quick message that she was now running late and would be there as soon a possible.  

 

He didn’t write back, she hoped that meant he was in transit and not that he was annoyed. She had read on the dating site that you should do everything in your power to be on time for a first date - and honestly, she had tried.

 

She ran into her studio apartment and quickly looked for a replacement dress. She ended up choosing her new emerald green dress. She had been saving it for a special occasion. It was designer and she had gotten it on sale but there really wasn’t a better option. Maybe the dress would make up for her tardiness.

 

*****

 

Felicity arrived at the restaurant in record time. Honestly, she’d wanted to come here since they opened last month. Her co-workers had raved about the food and it was Italian so there would be wine.

 

She took a deep breath to calm herself as she entered the nicely air conditioned restaurant. She told the hostess that she was here to meet Kyle Whitmore and was led to a table near the back.

 

She looked around the restaurant as they made their way. It was very clean and modern, not a lot of art on the walls, just a few tastefully chosen pieces. Some of the chain Italian restaurants seemed to have cluttered walls. But this was not a chain and its walls had lovely wallpaper and tasteful art. Felicity wanted to stop and look at the pieces but she didn’t want to lose the hostess.

 

As they approached the table, Felicity saw Kyle staring at his phone. He didn’t look up when she approached.

 

“Hi! So, sorry I’m late. There was a slight accident on the subway and I had to go home and change. But I’m here now. Sorry again.” Felicity was nervous so that probably came out a bit faster than necessary but she hoped he got the drift.

 

“No problem.” He said rather curtly.

 

Felicity took her seat and looked over at Kyle. “I’m Felicity, by the way.”

 

“I thought so.”

 

So, it was going to be one of those dates. Maybe he was just nervous. She decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

 

“So Kyle, are you from Starling City?”

 

“Yes. We should order.”

 

Felicity had to admit she was hungry and maybe that was Kyle’s problem, he was hangry. “Sounds good. Do you know what you will be having?”

 

“Yes. I’ve had time to stare at the menu. I’m going to order the seafood pasta and you should too.”

 

Felicity tried not to be offended about being told what to order. She was a grown up and could choose her own food but as the seafood pasta looked good she decided to go along with Kyle. “Sounds good. I guess we should get some white wine with that.” She tried to keep the desperation out of her voice.

 

“If you choose. I don’t drink.”

 

“Oh, I thought your profile said you were a social drinker. I must have misread.”

 

“Oh no, that’s what it said. But I rarely drink. Don’t need the extra calories, you know?” He looked at her pointedly.

 

As Felicity was confident about her own body she decided not to think that was a shot at her. Plus, didn’t they both just order PASTA? The wine couldn’t come soon enough.

 

Kyle motioned to the server and gave her their order. The server was a pleasant woman named Sara, she tried to list the night’s specials but was interrupted by Kyle who told her exactly what they wanted. Felicity hated when people were rude to people in customer service, if she didn’t know before she knew now there would be no second date. She would leave right now but she knew her friends would say she hadn’t given him a chance.

 

Felicity smiled at Sara and tried to order her own wine but Kyle cut her off, “she’ll have the house white.” Felicity looked up at the server pleadingly, please hurry was the message she tried to send.

 

When Sara left, there was a silence for a moment. Felicity wanted to wait and see if Kyle spoke before trying to push the conversation further. When he said nothing, she felt like she had to continue. “So, you are from Starling City, I’m from Las Vegas. Have you ever been?”

 

“No. I don’t gamble. It’s in my profile.”

 

This was like pulling teeth. “I see. You profile said you were a banker. What do you do for the banks?”

 

“Different things, futures, financial assessments for companies.”

 

“I see. Do you enjoy your work?”

 

Kyle began to drone on but Felicity stopped listening. She saw Sara arriving with her wine. She took the glass and said under her breathe to the server, “stay close, I think I’ll need another.”

 

Sara smiled and nodded that she got the message.

 

As Kyle continued talking about banking of which she had no interest, her mind wandered back to the man on the subway. She wondered where he was and at this point she didn’t even feel bad about wondering. That shirt had fit so fine...

 

*****

 

Oliver was busy in the kitchen when he saw Sara come in. “Hey what’s with the glum work.”

 

“Woman at table 8 is on the worst date ever. You can tell she wants to leave but she is trying to stick it out. I’ve so been her.”

 

“Table 8? Seafood pasta, that order is almost ready. Let’s see what we can do to speed along the process. I hope she at least enjoys the food.”

 

“Good plan. You are a good man, Oliver Queen.”

 

*****

 

Felicity saw Sara coming out of the kitchen carrying their plates. “They are hot, please be careful.”

 

“Thank you, Sara. Can I please get another glass of wine?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“I thought you drank socially?”

 

“We are on a date. Is that not a social situation?” She knew there was a bit of a snap to her tone but she couldn’t help it. At least the food was here and she didn’t have to talk. Funny, Kyle had accomplished something few had, he made her not want to talk.

 

It was then she looked down at her plate, it looked exquisite. She hoped it tasted just as good. She took a bite and could not help herself she moaned. “Oh my God. THIS IS AMAZING. It’s like a carnival of flavours in my mouth and the pasta is perfect.”

 

“It’s okay.”

 

“It’s okay? You mean to tell me you have had better? Where pray tell?”

 

“It’s just food Felicity, nothing to get excited about.”

 

“I guess we will have to agree to disagree. This is NOT just food. THIS is a food experience I will never forget.”

 

“No need to be dramatic.”

 

Felicity decided to ignore him. This might be the best food she had ever eaten and she was not going to allow him to ruin her experience.

 

She was literally scraping the end of the food off her plate when Sara arrived at their table. “Sara, can you please tell the chef that his food was too amazing for words. Exquisite does not cover it. It was the best meal I’ve ever eaten.”

 

“I will definitely let him know. Can I get you anything else? Dessert menu perhaps?”

 

“No. Just the bill please.” Kyle said dismissively.

 

“Thanks for asking Sara but I couldn’t possible eat more but I promise I will be back.”

 

“I’ll be right back with the bill.”

 

“Sara, can you please make them separate.” Felicity was not letting this man buy her dinner. He probably wouldn’t even tip.

 

Kyle said nothing about the split bill. At least she didn’t have to explain.

 

Sara came back with the bill and a man following behind her. “Here are your bills, she put them on the table. I’d like to introduce you to our chef. He’d like to thank you for your compliments.”

 

“Hi, I’m Oliver Queen.” His voice trailed off when he realized she was the woman from the train.

 

Felicity seemed to notice at the same time. “Felicity Smoak, I’m wearing a different dress but I believe we met a few hours ago.”

 

“Sorry for being the reason for the new dress but you do look lovely in green. Brings out your eyes.”

 

“Are you hitting on my date?” Kyle stood up.

 

“Oh please, don’t act like you are interested NOW. If this was even a date, it’s over now. And if it makes you leave quicker, I’ll take care of your bill myself.”

 

“No problem. I’m outta here.” Kyle stormed off.

 

Felicity turned back to Oliver and discovered that Sara had left them on their own. “Sorry about that, he was a bit of a jerk. “

 

“A bit. I probably shouldn’t have said that in front of him but you really are beautiful Felicity.”

 

“Thank you,” she blushed.

 

“You're welcome.” he was bewitched by her. Now that he was meeting her for a second time, he didn’t want to miss his chance. “I don’t suppose you would be willing to have dessert with me? I have finish a few things in the kitchen, I can have Sara get you some coffee, tea or wine - whatever you would like as you wait. I promise dessert will be worth waiting for.

 

“I would love to stay for dessert with you. I wasn’t lying when I told Sara my meal was the best I had ever eaten. But once I digest for a bit, I’m sure I can make room for dessert!”

 

“Great!” Oliver felt like skipping his way back to the kitchen.

 

“So, you are staying for a bit?” Sara smiled. “It’s been awhile since I’ve seen him look that happy.”

 

Felicity smiled. “Can I have some coffee please?”

 

“Absolutely.”

 

*****

 

It wasn’t long after that, that Oliver came out of the kitchen. He had taken off his chef’s coat and wore a tight deep blue t-shirt and jeans and she thought he looked scrumptious!

 

“Thank you so much for waiting. Sara is bringing out our dessert. Did you want another drink?”

 

“Nope, all good here. I’m really glad we got to meet again.”

 

“Me too.” Oliver smiled and showed his dimples.

 

THIS Felicity thought, THIS is what she had been waiting for her whole life. Maybe they were right, you really did find love when you weren’t expecting it.  She for one was very happy about her unexpected discovery and looking at Oliver, he was as well.

**Author's Note:**

> The date in this story was based on my real life experience! Sadly, I did not end up have dessert with Chef Oliver Queen - but I remain cautiously optimistic that someday it will happen for me too!


End file.
